rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Makie Sasaki
Makie Sasaki (佐々木 まき絵, lit. Sasaki Makie) is a fictional character from the manga series, 'Mahou Sensei Negima! '''created by ''Ken Akamatsu. The 16th student in Japanese alphabetical order of class 2/3-A, she is the energetic (and rather childish) rhythmic gymnast and one of the more prominent of the Sports Girls in the class. History As a gymnast, her spirit is both the source of her strength and a significant weakness, as described by her coach. Her training has given her superior reflexes and reaction time. But as amazing as her physical abilities are, Makie's mental abilities are lacking. Since Makie is part of the rhythmic gymnastics team, she is also seen as member of the "Sports Girls", where she is friends and roommates with similarly athletically gifted students such as Yuna, Ako, and Akira. Early on, Makie is mostly seen alongside these girls and is a close friend to both Yuna and Ako. However, she also finds herself consistently paired off with Ayaka, who believes her as a rival for her own affections for teacher Negi whom she thinks is very cute, yet at the same time can recognize his maturity. She is also a member of the Baka Rangers and participates in the infamous Library Island journey where she is forced to use her rhythmic gymnastic abilities to help the rest survive. However, her membership in the "Sports Girls" makes Makie just as active in other episodes. But Makie's most important initial usage is as a tool by Evangeline A.K. McDowell as part of her own plan to attack her own teacher. As the first "puppet" of the vampire's squad, she eventually infects the rest of the Sports Girls and are used as Eva's loyal servants until Negi subsequently defeats them. Makie doesn't completely remember her time as Eva's puppet, but does have some residual effects. After Kyoto, Makie spends some quality time with Negi on her own as both reach a crossroads in their own training. As Makie is preparing for another of her gymnastic tournaments, Negi is training with Kū Fei in preparation to be trained by Eva. As the two of them assist each other in athletic training, she comes to understand his determination in getting stronger, enough to block even Asuna from assisting Negi during the culmination of his trials in fighting Chachamaru. Later on, during the Mahora Festival arc, Makie does her own thing with the class and with some of her friends and rivals. Her primary positions included assisting in the class haunted house as well as showing off during a performance of the rhythmic gymnastics club. Her rivalries with Ayaka particularly comes into focus: both try to seduce Negi into their section of the haunted house (Negi ends up with Akira) and are both forced to team up to take on the "hidden costume contest" (eventually won by Chisame). During the final day, she, Ayaka and Chisame all come together once again to assist in the final "Mages vs. Mars" battle but in an unexpected way: sucked inside the local network by the web idol's new Pactio, Ayaka and Makie use their own power to transform into "real magical girls" to be the muscle against Chachamaru's invasive creatures while Chisame secures it from Chao's influence. Initially, Makie had no knowledge or influence of Negi and the new "White Wing"'s trip to Wales to search for his father. However, Ayaka announces that she would be going to the United Kingdom separately, and Makie is included in her party. She is the first person to find Negi's group near Tower Bridge. After enjoying the hospitality of Nekane's home and touring Negi's hometown, she secretly follows Negi and the White Wing toward the gateway to the Magic World, along with the other sports girls and Natsumi. Eventually, she's involved in the current Magic World arc along with the other girls that followed Negi and the White Wing. Role in Rakenzarn Makie makes her official appearance in Chapter 6, alongside her classmates from her series (Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka, and Kazumi). She is part of the group who went to the Da'fur region to fight out where Negi disappeared to when the plague hit. After meeting with Kyuu and his brigade in Riveras Town, she and the other girls work together with him to figure out how to take care of the plague. Category:Non-Playable Category:Mahou Sensei Negima